Ange Célèste
by Amyotic
Summary: SSHG basée sur une chanson des Flamingos du même nom. Dans un moment d’ivresse stupide, Severus couche sur papier ses sentiments pour Hermione.
1. Lettres

Traduction de Heavenly Angel (dans la mesure du possible j'ai essayé de coller le plus à l'anglais, parfois pour que ce soit plus proche de notre langue, j'ai interprété, ce n'est donc pas toujours une traduction littérale). J'espère avoir fait de mon mieux.  
  
Un Ange céleste Ecrite à partir d'une chanson des Flamingos, du même titre.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Je peux à peine garder mes mains serrées sur le stylo que je tiens Je ferais mieux de maîtriser les mots que je dis J'ai grandi avec de l'amertume, de la honte et une froideur indescriptible. J'ai plongé tête la première dans ma tasse Je t'ai écrit un mot rempli de merveilleuses grivoiseries Les choses que je fais pour toi, pour nous, devraient être : Céleste, angélique, céleste.  
  
Severus Snape était assis dans son bureau, enfoncé dans une dure chaise en acajou. Le bureau coordonné se trouvait devant lui : dépouillé, avec seulement ce qui lui fallait pour écrire, une bougie, une bouteille de vin vide et un verre presque vide.  
  
Son regard glissa sur la page et il sentit la fatigue lui piquer les yeux. Il frotta ses yeux endormis et bailla. Il devait certainement être proche du matin maintenant.  
  
La guerre était terminée. Harry Potter était un héros.  
  
Le trio avait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix après la remise de leur diplôme. Pour son désagrément, Dumbledore avait suggéré que Severus 'la prenne sous son aile', les choses étaient ainsi, et qu'il lui apprenne les détails les plus précis de l'espionnage. Il l'avait trouvée non seulement compétente mais également créative dans ses plans.  
  
Pendant les trois ans où ils avaient travaillé ensemble, il avait essayé de garder vis-à-vis d'elle la même distance qu'il avait maintenue à Poudlard. Il avait quasiment réussi. Elle avait conscience qu'il ne la détestait pas sans apprécier trop sa présence pour autant.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.  
  
Il la respectait, et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour n'importe qui, avec pour seule exception Dumbledore, depuis des années.  
  
Elle était intelligente et son esprit était totalement aiguisé lorsqu'elle était fatiguée. Pour une raison inconnue, Severus se trouvait attiré par cela et, à sa grande terreur, il réalisa qu'il avait ajouté plusieurs séances tard la nuit, ainsi il pouvait la voir fatiguée et maniaque.  
  
Elle n'était pas belle mais pouvait passer pour mignonne. Severus s'était souvent trouvé attiré par la courbe qu'il y a entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure et avait prié qu'elle ne remarque jamais lorsqu'il y arrêtait son regard.  
  
En un mot, il était obsédé.  
  
Cette obsession était la raison de ce moment tardif de prose dans la nuit. Il devait se libérer d'elle. Après quelques bouteilles de vin, il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée. A la lumière d'une simple bougie, il griffonna pendant des heures avec une écriture serrée comme des pattes d'araignée. Ses besoins, ses envies, ses excuses pour le passé et comment il avait planifier de la dédommager.  
  
Sa lettre passa de la tristesse à la peur, puis à la rage, au repentir et au désespoir. Puis cela devint plus piquant et Severus fit tomber un peu de vin sur la page et son stylo courut le long de la feuille. Il crayonna même un dessin ou deux. Elle ne verra jamais cela, alors, pourquoi pas ?  
  
Finalement, ce fut terminé et il était très tard. Il s'étira et entendit son cou craquer. Il empila sur son bureau ce qui ressemblait à présent à un manuscrit et moucha la chandelle. Peut-être que demain il rirait de lui- même et qu'elle serait sortie de sa tête.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce en traînant des pieds sur l'épais tapis et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
Beaucoup de personnes vous diront que le signe d'un bon elfe de maison est le fait que l'on ne le remarque pas. Severus avait d'excellents elfes de maison. Tellement excellents qu'il ne notait jamais la petite silhouette qui se glissait dans sa tanière pour nettoyer après que son maître n'ait fini d'écrire.  
  
A suivre ....  
  
Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Le traducteur est Sydney 1973 que je remercie beaucoup ! Ainsi que le véritable auteur qui a accepté la traduction... Reviewez svp pour cet excellent travail qu'a fait sydney ! Bigzouilles (copyright reserved ) A cheyna 


	2. Lecture Silencieuse

Traduction de Heavenly Angel (dans la mesure du possible j'ai essayé de coller le plus à l'anglais, parfois pour que ce soit plus proche de notre langue, j'ai interprété, ce n'est donc pas toujours une traduction littérale). J'espère avoir fait de mon mieux.  
  
Un Ange céleste Ecrite à partir d'une chanson des Flamingos, du même titre.  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
« Est-ce que le Maître cherche quelque chose ? » Severus entendit une petite voix parler derrière lui.  
  
« Oui Tinky. », dit Severus de derrière son bureau. Il en émergea à quatre pattes et sa voix devint plus claire. « Il y avait un manuscrit ici la nuit dernière. Où est-il passé ? »  
  
« Tinky se souviens de ce que le Maître avait dit au sujet de l'important travail secret qu'il fait pour le Professeur Dumbledore. », dit Tinky. Lorsque Severus réalisa ce que le petit elfe avait fait, il pâlit. « Quand Tinky a vu que c'était pour Mademoiselle, il a su que ce devait être important, et il lui a immédiatement envoyé. »  
  
Le minuscule elfe rayonna. Grâce à Hermione, les elfes avaient une apparence un peu meilleure. Ils étaient lavés et vivaient mieux. Elle avait même imaginé de tricoter un objet informe que personne ne pouvait vraiment appeler vêtement, mais cela semblait bien mieux que de porter un couvre théière. Celui-là portait un 'uniforme' rouge comme les elfes avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler.  
  
Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la force de crier après son serviteur. Il tomba lourdement assis sur le sol.  
  
« Est-ce que Tinky a fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Tinky, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.  
  
« Non, Tinky.» Severus sembla fatigué. « Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. J'aurais dû ranger mes affaires. »  
  
« Ce ne devait pas aller à Mademoiselle ? » demanda Tinky, frottant ses deux mains avec inquiétude.  
  
« Cela appartient à mademoiselle. » dit Severus, esquivant la question. « Ce n'était pas encore prêt. »  
  
« Tinky est désolé. » dit le petit elfe tristement.  
  
« Je suis sûre qu'elle saura quoi faire avec. » dit Severus.  
  
Hermione était assise devant la table du petit déjeuner qu'elle partageait avec Ginny Weasley lorsque l'épais manuscrit tomba devant elle.  
  
« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'exclama Hermione tandis que la chouette s'envolait par la fenêtre.  
  
« T'as eu une lettre de ta mère dernièrement ? » plaisanta Ginny alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec une assiette remplie d'œufs, de toasts et de bacon.  
  
« Très drôle. » dit Hermione en regardant le manuscrit. « Ca vient du Professeur Snape. »  
  
« Personne ne lui a dit que la guerre était terminée ? » dit Ginny en commençant à manger.  
  
Hermione ouvrit le paquet et s'installa avec une tasse de café avant de commencer sa lecture.  
  
Ginny était au milieu d'une bouchée lorsque Hermione commença à s'étrangler et recracha son café par le nez. Immédiatement Ginny bondit sur ses pieds pour taper dans le dos de sa compagne. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ginny inquiète.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu ! » bredouilla Hermione tandis que Ginny lui tapait dans le dos.  
  
Ginny s'empara brusquement des papiers et commença à lire. Puis elle se mit à rire.  
  
« Ce n'est pas drôle. » dit Hermione gênée.  
  
« Il a du faire cela sous Imperium. » dit Ginny en feuilletant le manuscrit. « Il y a des dessins là ! »  
  
« Où ? » demanda Hermione essayant de s'emparer les pages mais Ginny les faisaient danser hors de sa portée.  
  
Ginny commença à retourner une page comme si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.  
  
« Peut-on vraiment faire ça ? » demanda Ginny, grimaçant pour mieux se concentrer.  
  
« Accio ! » cria Hermione et les pages volèrent vers elle. D'un autre mouvement elle les attrapa brusquement dans l'intention de les lire.  
  
« Eh ! » protesta Ginny. « Allez, laisse tomber, Hermione. C'est certainement les garçons qui te font une farce. »  
  
Hermione lui fit une grimace mais lui laissa penser ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione avait travaillé au côté de Severus pendant 3 ans et avait été son élève pendant 7 ans avant cela. Elle connaissait son écriture.  
  
« Peu importe, c'est embarrassant. » dit Hermione, en sortant de la cuisine. Elle entendit Ginny rire alors qu'elle courait pratiquement dans sa chambre.  
  
Severus était assis dans son cabinet de travail, les rideaux tirés et les fenêtres ouvertes. Une lumière assombrie éclairait la pièce alors qu'il était assis à son bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre.  
  
Que devait-elle penser de lui ?  
  
Hermione finissait de lire la dernière page du manuscrit, ses joues étaient roses et son cœur battait vite.  
  
Elle avait remarqué la tâche de vin et se demanda à quel point il était saoul. Elle se demandait combien de choses venaient vraiment de lui dans ce manuscrit et combien étaient d'un auteur. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait été, selon toute évidence, sa muse.  
  
Apparemment c'était Tinky qui lui avait envoyé. Le nœud était solide mais simple. Lorsque Severus lui envoyait des choses, il lui fallait généralement une demi-heure pour démêler l'enchevêtrement ou bien elle utilisait un couteau pour libérer le papier..  
  
Hermione faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Le verni du parquet en bois était usé à l'endroit où elle passait comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait souvent fait.  
  
Une large cheminée en marbre blanc était appuyée à l'un des murs. Le manteau en albâtre de la cheminée accueillait une collection de photographies de la famille d'Hermione. Une urne de poudre de cheminette était placée dans un anneau de métal dépassant du mur.  
  
Sa chambre était à peu près de la taille de celle qu'elle avait partagée avec les autres filles de Gryffondor. Un lit blanc double, à baldaquin, avait la tête de lit adossée contre un mur. Les rideaux bleu foncé étaient ouverts et Pattenrond dormait au milieu du lit. Une banquette coffre en bois foncé, avec un édredon plié dessus, était placé au pied du lit.  
  
Ses murs étaient parsemés des photographies prises par Colin Creevy tout au long des sept années d'Hermione à Poudlard. Quelques unes, qu'elle avait trouvées déplacées à l'époque semblaient hystériques à présent (note de la traductrice : hystérique est à prendre dans le sens 'qui sont à se tordre de rire', je pense) (NC : Oh....je me tord de rire !! rictus débile de la posteuse ), comme celle de Ron vomissant des limaces, qu'elle avait gardée serrée dans un tiroir.  
  
Un bureau à cylindre, fermé pour cacher le désordre qui s'y étalait, se tenait dans un coin.  
  
Ses suppositions allaient de tous côtés mais une choses continuait de l'agacer : la lettre n'était peut-être pas destinée à être vue par elle. Comme ce devait être embarrassant pour Severus ! Elle retourna à l'une des illustrations.  
  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle doutait qu'il eut le physique d'un Dieu grec mais elle admira un instant sa créativité. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il eut possédé un tel talent artistique.  
  
Il y eut un coup hésitant à la porte.  
  
« Oui ? » dit Hermione, sursautant un petit peu.  
  
« Laisse-moi entrer, Hermione. » répondit la voix assourdie de Ginny de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
Hermione la fit entrer et Ginny s'assit sur le lit, caressant Pattenrond. Il bailla et ronronna.  
  
« Je suis désolée. » dit Ginny, essayant de toutes ses forces de garder un visage impassible mais n'y réussissant pas.  
  
« Et bien si cela arrivait à n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais certainement trouvé cela très drôle. » dit Hermione, retournant les illustrations en secouant la tête. Elle tourna la page un petit peu dans l'espoir qu'elle comprendrait comment on pouvait faire cela. Ginny rit bêtement.  
  
« Je continue de penser qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie. » dit Ginny.  
  
« Je lui suggérerai, » dit Hermione. « Cela lui donnera l'opportunité de nier tout cela s'il le veut. »  
  
« Tu penses vraiment que ça vient de lui ? » demanda Ginny.  
  
« Ca vient de lui. » répondit Hermione. La page parlant de ses désirs pendant les jeux de Canterbury (note de la traductrice : c'est une traduction très approximative car je ne vois pas ce que veut vraiment dire : 'the Canterbury stake-out') était de loin beaucoup trop détaillée pour être des conjectures.  
  
« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Ginny.  
  
« Aucune idée. » dit Hermione. « Je devrais probablement aller lui parler. »  
  
« Ca paraît être une bonne idée. » dit Ginny en se levant pour quitter la pièce.  
  
Hermione regarda la cheminée pendant un moment avant d'y jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette.  
  
A suivre .... Voilà encore un chapitre bouclé ! Encore du bon travail de Sydney ! Reviewez la ! Je me chargerai de lui faire parvenir les reviews pour ses traductions Bigzouilles (copyright reserved) A Cheyna 


	3. Rêve ou Cauchemar ?

Résumé : SSHG basée sur une chanson des Flamingos du même nom. Dans un moment d'ivresse stupide, Severus couche sur papier ses sentiments pour Hermione.

RAR :

Depped-AnGeL SaM : Merci Sydney qui a fait le travail Bonne lecture !

Kytice : Mdr t'es une hyenne ?! Alors j'dois protéger mes poules moi !

sohaya : lol non elle n'était pas censée être drôle mais si ça te fait rire ... :-D tant mieux !

dragounette : Wi wi la voilà espèce de petite impatiente !! mdr

jess : Nah, ça c'est trois mot : 1) La 2) Suite 3) Lol ( se fout presque pas lool ) prend une voix autoritaire « A genou esclave ! Tu vas applaudir la suite dans ta review prochaine ! » mdr

aurelia : A toi de voir en lisant la suite ! ;-) Merci pour tes deux reviews !

Louna : Pkoi ?! Tu m'aimes pas ? pars geindre dans son coin snif... lol

Link9 : merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu apprécies ! Mais apparement ils n'ont pas l'air d'être attirés par cette fic

Weirdo : Lol mais fait attention à ne pas court-circuiter ton clavier ! :-D

Lisandra : Merci beaucoup Lisou !! mdr Je savais pas que t'aimerais autant ï mais c'est gentil !

Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait vachement (meuuuh ... ) plaisir et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et puis....... BIGZOUILLES BAVEUSES !!! mdr

Chapitre 3 

« Où es-tu allée ? » demanda Ginny à Hermione lorsque celle-ci apparut dans la cheminée du petit cottage qu'elles partageaient. « Lui as-tu parlé ? »

« J'étais au Chemin de Traverse. » dit Hermione. « Je t'ai acheté un livre de cuisine sur les herbes. »

« Ouais, merci. » dit Ginny sarcastiquement, cependant, elle ouvrit le livre et passa à la rubrique romarin. Elle ne maîtrisait plus son charme d'engorgement sur le jardin et maintenant, cela faisait des sortes de ballots.

Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Cela n'avait aucun sens de laisser Ginny se monter la tête.

Hermione se laissa aller sur un siège près de son bureau et ouvrit son sac de courses. Elle regarda un moment ses nouveaux achats avant de les sortir.

Cela lui avait pris pratiquement une heure pour choisir l'ensemble de papeterie qu'elle voulait. Finalement elle avait décidé que le meilleur investissement à faire était de prendre un nécessaire d'écriture complet.

La plume rouge bourgogne se terminait, grâce à la magie, par un bout de verre, ainsi, elle ne se fendrait jamais, ni ne s'userait. Son écriture serait toujours fluide et égale. Le papier était rose bien que Hermione eut d'abord écarté cette couleur. La teinte était si proche d'un rose poussiéreux qu'elle semblait presque crème, aussi la couleur lui sembla finalement acceptable.

Elle avait investit dans un flacon d'encre enchantée. La couleur était d'un rouge bourgogne profond mais de minces taches dorées brillaient légèrement lorsqu'elle captait la lumière.

Le coupe papier était simple et cuivré, rappelant les ornements du flacon et de la plume.

Elle avait mis du temps à concevoir son sceau personnel. En principe cela aurait dû être ses armoiries familiales, mais elle n'avait pas de blason reconnaissable dans le monde des sorciers. Finalement, elle avait convaincu l'employé, ahuri, d'orner ses initiales d'un bouclier en forme de dent. Cela l'avait amusé. Elle avait acheté une livre (NT : =453,6 grammes) (NC : t'es sûre de ça ?!) de cire rouge bourgogne et un ensemble pour cacheter le courrier.

Il lui fallut du temps pour arranger, comme elle l'aimait, son nécessaire d'écriture sur son bureau. Elle regarda fixement pendant un long moment une feuille de papier vierge avant de commencer à écrire.

Severus fut tiré de sa lecture par un doux battement d'ailes à sa fenêtre. Un petit hibou gris se tenait là, serrant une enveloppe dans son bec.

Severus se leva et traversa son bureau. Lorsqu'il prit la lettre, le hibou partit en s'envolant. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse, mais Severus releva d'une façon bizarre le coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il vit le cachet que l'enveloppe portait.

Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de voir que la lettre était aussi épaisse. Il prit les feuilles et commença à lire.

La missive était cordiale, polie. Elle parlait de sa famille et du travail qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Severus commença à se sentir idiot.

Elle parlait de ses précédents petits amis, de sa relation avec Ron lors de ses années d'études, des rendez-vous avec d'autres sorciers qui l'avaient déçus.

La réponse qu'elle lui donnait était hésitante, un peu timide. Ouverte et honnête. Gentille et aimable. Mais par-dessus tout consentante, avec hésitation.

Il feuilleta les pages. Elle y avait dessiné quelques illustrations. Il semblait qu'elle aussi fut imaginative.

Severus s'assit à son bureau et recommença à lire la lettre, cette fois en ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivé à la signature, à la fin.

Il pensait presque que cela allait disparaître dans un nuage de fumée ou qu'il allait se réveiller et qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa.

Severus réunit les feuilles et recommença à les lire.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il les déposa sur un coin de son bureau et les regarda fixement, les mains sous le menton.

Après un certain temps, il ouvrit le tiroir du haut de son bureau et en sortit son nécessaire à écriture.

A suivre.....

Pour cette fic, ce sera un par semaine, parce que l'auteur n'en a fait que neuf et que ma traductrice traduit encore le quatre... Donc voilà merci de lire la traduction de Sydney et ma correction : p et reviewez pour le travail !;-)

On se voit au prochain chapitre que je n'ai toujours pas reçu ( et ca fait un bay qu'elle me l'a promis... ) ! : p

Big Hug !

Miss BaXter


	4. Merveilleux Ange

Après pas mal de temps, je n'ai pas eu la suite par ma traductrice, donc j'ai décidé de poursuivre la traduction moi-même. J'espère que c'est pas trop bâclé '

Toute aide à la traduction est la bienvenue !

Merci à tous

Kytice : Quand tu rigole en ayant une boisson dans la bouche, ça te repasse par le nez '

Bonne lecture ! ;)

Chapitre 4 : Merveilleux Ange

Hermione mangeait son déjeuner lorsqu'une enveloppe épaisse débarqua devant elle. Elle ne sembla pas étonnée. Ginny souleva un sourcil.

Un grand hibou noir trônait sur une perche dans un coin de la cuisine et hulula profondément.

Hermione goûtait à sa savoureuse tasse et essaya de mettre l'enveloppe dans sa longue robe mais sans succès ! Le format était trop grand et ne s'adapterait pas dans sa poche.

« Essai de Nice, » précisa Ginny ironiquement. « Est-ce passionnant ? »

Ginny ouvrit la glacière et sortit un plat de foie légèrement découpé en tranches. L'oiseau siffla de bonheur et gonfla ses plumes. Ginny donna au hibou un peu de foie et le caressa avec un sourire.

« non, » dit Hermione. « Nous étions des associés pendant longtemps. Je ne vais pas arrêter la correspondance avec lui pour autant. »

Ginny sembla déçue pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à la table. Hermione sut de quoi il retournait car Ginny supposait que leurs lettres étaient mondaines maintenant. C'était très bien comme ça. Elle mit la lettre sur la table et essaya de ne pas trop la regarder pendant le repas.

Après, elle se dirigea versa sa chambre et ferma la porte tranquillement derrière elle. La lettre paraissait profonde, mais pas aussi longue que la première. Elle marcha à travers la pièce et s'assit à son bureau.

L'ouverture de la lettre s'ombrait dans la lumière fade qui filtrait à l'aide de ses rideaux. Elle détacha doucement le joint de cire pour ne pas le casser.

Une fumée douce et rose se diffusa de la lettre. Elle sentait comme le chocolat. Cher Dieu, il la connaissait par cœur !

Au moment où elle tira la lettre de son enveloppe, elle nota que quelque chose bascula sur le plancher, claquant doucement sur celui-ci. Elle regarda vers le bas et y vit une chaîne d'or blanc. Elle le prit et l'examina. Malgré sa magnificence, Hermione n'était pas sûre de vouloir le porter. Que signifiait-il ?

_Très chère Hermione,_

(Elle secoua la tête et le relit encore, et encore. C'était si ridicule. Si inattendu. Si indigne. Si romantique. Bah.)

_Veux-tu agréer cette marque comme symbole de mon désir de projeter mon futur avec toi. Mon comportement dans ma correspondance précédente était répréhensible, au mieux. Bien que je sois un homme et surmonté par des flux hormonaux de temps en temps, je t assure que mes sentiments envers toi sont honorables. Je ne te traiterai jamais en tant qu'autre chose qu'une dame._

(Hermione renifla. Il avait été amer et sarcastique pendant les 10 dernières années. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il change autant et qu'il devienne poli tout autour d'elle. Les façons n'ont eu rien à faire avec l'humeur ! Elle attacha la chaîne autour de son cou.)

_Je contacterai ton père bientôt pour demander sa permission d'être avec toi._

(Hermione relut cette phrase. Bon Seigneur, son père allait éclater !)

_J'honorerais remplir toutes ces formalités de sorciers impliquant la cour à une dame. Aucun doute, il risque de confondre cela, et ne pourra pas de prendre ceci comme déplacé et cela lui évitera de m'assaillir._

(Elle a ri sous cape. Apparemment il avait écouté elle quand elle a parlé de ses parents.)

_Ci-jointes mes notes sur les propriétés du Mica. Quoique, l'Ordre n'a pas besoin de l'information plus longtemps mais je ne vois aucune raison d'abandonner le projet. Veuillez passer en revue les notes et contactez-moi._

_Je te prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_

_Severus_

Hermione secoua la tête et retourna les notes. Elles semblaient être en règle. Hermione secoua la tête et rit sous cape. Seul Snape combinerait une lettre d'amour et des notes de potion. Romantique, pourtant pratique.

Hermione plaça sa lettre de côté et chercha dans les notes de Snape. Son regard s'arrêta sur une tache. En fronçant les sourcils, Elle sorti dehors et poussa légèrement le mur. Un panneau se balança sur le mot « ouvert » et une étagère fut indiquée. Elle prisa un énorme tome et l'étendit à terre sur le plancher. Elle était déboussolée mais trouva le passage qu'elle recherchait.

Hermione avança jusqu'à son bureau et commença à écrire furieusement. Elle joignit soigneusement ses notes et fila à la cuisine.

« César, » Hermione s'égorgea à l'adresse du grand hibou noir. Il hulula d'une indignation effrayée. « Ramenez ceci à votre maître. »

Le hibou hulula gaiement, comme si il n'aimait rien d'autre que d'aller loin pour voir son maître.

« Le délicieux garçon, » murmura Hermione pendant qu'elle attachait la lettre autour de son cou. Il la becquait affectueusement. « Montrez-lui que vous méritez quelques toasts à votre arrivée ! »

Le hibou hulula un salut avant de monter haut dans le ciel devenu azur.

A suivre…

Voilà ! Si ça vous intéresse toujours, reviewez

Et si traduire vous intéresse aussi, faites le moi savoir en me laissant votre mail !

A la prochaine !

Kenetsaitsumi !


	5. Traduction

Pour toutes propositions de traductions, pouvez m'envoyer à dark-l0v3-666 at clin d'œil à LaLaLa qui n'a pas laissé son adresse email ;)

PS : fais copié collé sur mon mail, sinon tu risque de mal le recopier, il est pas évident ;)


End file.
